


Night of a 100 Kinks

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Breeding Kink, Cockwarming if you squint, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Cum Play, Dildos, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Light Choking, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, bit of roleplay, bit of size kink, dom!Tom, sort of dubious consent but not really, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: It is one wild weekend with no holds barred with Tom.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Night of a 100 Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged on Tumblr to write the kinkiest, filthiest Tom smut. This is the result. Seriously, read the warnings.

You groaned as you woke that morning and attempted to sit up, but something held you fast against the mattress. You blinked as your eyes adjusted to the morning light. As you turned your head, you spied the restraints around your wrists. A quick shake of the legs let you know they were free.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” a deep baritone voice echoed against the wall. “You’ve been sleeping for a while. Next time I’ll cut the dose.”

A man stepped from the shadows in a well-cut suit. It was Tom.

“Did you do this to me, Tom?” you asked, your voice cracking. “Let me go.” You struggled against the restraints.

Tom walked across the room to sit next to you on the bed. His long finger ran across the curve of your cheek.

“Oh, I can’t do that.” he chuckled. “Not until I am done with you.” The mattress shifted as he leaned in, his body pressed against you. “Until I have had my fill of you.”

You screamed, which was met by a hard slap to your cheek. Startled, you closed your mouth.

“Come now, darling. We don’t want to disturb the neighbors. Now are you going to be a good girl or am I going to have to gag you?”

“I’ll be good.” you answered.

“You’ll be good what?” Tom questioned, his eyes sharp and hungry.

“I’ll be good, sir.” you whispered.

“That’s my girl.” he stroked your reddened cheek. “That is your one warning. You remember the rules?” His eyes softened for a moment.

“Yes sir.”

“Color?”

“Green, sir.”

Tom smiled as he rose and moved to the end of the bed. You spied the bulge in his trousers, and you rubbed your legs together in anticipation.

“See something you want?” Tom questioned as he undid his tie, followed by the buttons of his shirt. He folded them onto a nearby chair.

“Yes, sir.”

Your arousal grew with each passing second, slicking against your folds and threatening to wet your thighs.

“And what is that, my dear?”

You swallowed. “Your cock, sir.”

Tom’s smile grew at your words. He undid his belt, pulling it through the loops. His pants followed, and he allowed the fabric to pool on the floor. His erection sprung free. The tip is already dripping with pre-cum.

“And you shall have it.” He stepped out of his clothes. “In due time. But first…” He kneeled to retrieve something from underneath the bed. “… to finish the job.”

He stood with a spreader bar in his hands. Your eyes widened as he tightened the restraints on each of your ankles and snapped the bar open, immobilizing you.

“Now, look at yourself, presented so nicely for me. Tom propped your head up on the pillows so you could see your reflection. You moaned as you glanced at yourself, legs opened, soaked panties. Your eyes lust blown.

Tom pressed his lips to yours, hungry. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, searching. Tom’s hand raked down your body until they teased the collar of your shirt. He gripped the fabric with his hands. Tom reached for the nightstand drawer.

“You won’t be needing these clothes for the rest of the weekend.”

You caught a glint of metal out of the corner of your eye and heard shears as cold metal kissed your skin. You gasped as your shirt fell away to reveal your heaving chest.

“And the knickers.”

“Those are my favorite…” Tom raised an eyebrow. “… sir.”

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He snipped at each side and tossed the scrap of lace to the floor. “Now you are the picture of perfection. Bound, wanton, and here for my pleasure.”

You whimpered at his words. Those whimpers turned to gasps as Tom sucked hard on your nipple. His lips worried it to a hard pebble. He pinched the other nipple hard between his fingers.

“Aah!” you moaned as you arched his back to his touch.

“You are always so responsive to my touch. So eager.” His mouth popped off your breast, only to give the same treatment to the other.

Tom’s other hand slid down your side and teased your inner thigh. His fingers slid along your folds, collecting juices with each swipe.

“All this for me?” Tom purred. “You have become quite the little cock slut, haven’t you? Positively dripping at just the thought of my cock inside you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Say it for me.”

“I’m your cock slut, Sir.”

“Yes, you are.” Tom plunged his finger inside you, causing your hips to buck. Tom wrapped his arm around your hips and pressed your back into the mattress. He pumped his finger into you at a languid pace, just enough to bring you to the brink without giving you release.

“Tom… please.” you groaned as you wriggled against the restraints.

“You’re right.” Tom added a second and third finger. You gasped. “This is much better.”

You moaned and sighed at each thrust. Your hands flexed in the restraints, desperate to help you achieve release.

“I want to cum.” you begged.

Tom raised an eyebrow. “You do?” He pressed his thumb against your clit only to remove the pressure again. You bit your lip to suppress a whine. “Well, too bad.”

Tom removed his fingers and gave your thigh a slap as he shifted his position to line himself with your slit. He pushed into you with ease.

“Always so tight for me.” he hummed. His fingertips dug into your hip. “Here,” He presented his dripping fingers in front of your face. “Make yourself useful.”

You took his fingers into your mouth with hunger. Your tongue dragged across Tom’s knuckles. You moaned against him as Tom rutted into you. It was all too much and you start lose control, clamping around Tom’s cock.

Tom sensed your imminent orgasm and smacked the side of your ass cheeks. “Don’t you dare cum without permission!” he warned. He slapped your breasts hard enough to jolt you back into reality.

He pulled his fingers from your mouth, a trail of saliva trailing from your swollen lips.

“Please let me cum!” you screamed as you felt your release building again. Your head dropped to the side.

Tom grabbed you by the chin to look into his eyes. They were dark, his pupils large. “Look at me as I use you for my pleasure.”

You nodded. You fluttered around him. Tom’s head fell forward as his thrust grew erratic, frantic.

“I’m close, darling. Cum with me.” He pressed against your clit with his thumb, drawing a tight circle.

“I’m cumming!” you exclaimed as you clenched around Tom’s cock.

Tom grunted as he spilled into you. He dropped beside you. His lips curled into a smile as his hand snaked down between your legs and collected your mixed juices. He pushed his fingers into your mouth.

“Taste us.” Tom demanded. You licked your lips and closed your eyes, moaning. Tom pulled his fingers out with a pop.

He stood and undid the spreader bar first, rubbing each ankle to stimulate the circulation. He then turned to your arms, repeating the ritual of rubbing your wrists.

Your eyes fluttered open and closed as you curled into a ball. Tom disappeared into the bathroom, and you noticed the sound of water.

“I ran you a bath and set out an outfit for the day. Come downstairs when you are done.” Tom emerged from the bath.

You nodded and smiled, pulling yourself to sitting. Tom exited the room, and you headed in to get ready.

-

You tugged at the hem of your skirt with each step down the stairs. You dressed in what Tom laid out, which appeared to be the skimpiest of all your clothes. You reminded yourself to throw out this skirt when you got the chance.

“Yum.” you commented as the smell of pancakes filled the air.

“It’s about time you headed down.” Tom commented. “What took you so long?”

“The bath was so warm, I didn’t want to get out.”

Tom chuckled. “And I thought it was the outfit.”

His eyes raked up and down your form to take in your crop top, more of a glorified bra, and micro mini skirt. You shifted from side to side.

“You look divine. On display for me.” He ran a finger along the curve of your breast. You shivered at his touch. “Take a seat, I will bring you breakfast.”

You trotted off to the table and took a seat to the side, tugging your skirt down as you sat. Tom walked in with two plates of pancakes and frowned.

“That’s not your seat.”

You giggled. “I didn’t know we had assigned seating, Tom.”

Tom lifted his chin in the direction of the seat across from him. “That’s your seat.”

You shuffled in your seat. “But I am already settled here. “

Tom set down the plates. “You will sit where I tell you or I will punish you.”

You narrowed your eyes and planted your elbows on the table.

“Elbows off.” His voice stern. “And take your proper seat or I will put you there myself.”

You sat there until Tom made a move towards you. “I’m up, I’m up!” You moved around the table and Tom took the seat next to your seat. Your mouth dropped open as you pulled the chair open.

“You can’t be serious?!” you exclaimed as you spied a dildo attached to the seat.

Tom’s utensils clattered against his plate. “Why do I find myself repeating myself? Sit… down… now.”

You lowered yourself onto the dildo, groaning. You could still feel the effects from earlier. Your skirt hiked up around your waist. You moved to tug it back into place.

“Don’t touch it.” Tom swatted your hand away. “Now eat. Your food is getting cold.” Tom gestured with his fork at your plate.

You scooted forward awkwardly, moaning at each movement. You ate in silence. You didn’t have much of an appetite as the dildo distracted your mind.

“You’re not eating.” Tom noticed. “I thought you loved pancakes.”

“I do. I have other things on my mind.” You resisted the urge to fidget.

Tom’s lips curled upwards. “I can imagine. But you still need to eat.”

“Where did you even find this thing?” you questioned as you took another bite.

“In the box you hid in the closet.” Tom deadpanned back. “Eat.”

“That was private!” you scoffed, pushing your plate away.

“We don’t keep secrets from each other.” He reached out towards your cheek, and you jerked away, moving the dildo inside you. You moaned in response.

Tom laughed at your discomfort as he wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away. “Entertain me.” he ordered.

“Like a song or dance?” You raised your eyebrows. You were more and more aware of your arousal pooling around the base of the dildo.

“Pleasure yourself. Show me what you do when I am not around.”

With trepidation, you slid your fingers between your legs and teased your clit. You moaned at the friction. Tom licked his lips as he palmed himself through his joggers.

“Yes, darling.” he breathed. “Take your shirt off.” You sighed but obliged, not wanting to get into any more trouble this morning. Your breasts fell loose as you pull the top over your head.

“Play with your tits.” Tom commanded. He lifted his hips and pushed his pants off, allowing them to hang around his thighs.

You reached up and squeeze one of your breasts before pinching your nipple. Your head fell back. Tom grunted as he fisted his cock in one hand and gripped the table with his other.

“Bring yourself to completion, dear. I want to see you cum for me.”

You closed your eyes as you focused on riding the dildo, feeling it stretch your pussy. Your fingers stroked against your clit, your juice lubricating every stroke. Each pinch of your breast sent jolts of electricity through your body.

“Oh God, yes!” you screamed as you inched closer to orgasm. You bounced hard up and down on to the dildo. You spasmed as you came.

“YES!”

Tom pushed his chair back. He pulled on his cock with a fervor. “Fuck!” he cursed as he shot cum onto your chest. It dripped down your torso. You leaned back and held your boobs up to prevent further drippage.

“That was something.” Tom panted as he tucked himself back into his pants and collapsed into his chair.

Your lips curved into a smile. You pushed your boobs up as high as you could, squeezing them together. Tom’s eyes widened, and he gulped when you leaned down and licked off some cum with your tongue, moaning as you swallowed.

“Delicious.” you purred as you released your boobs, Tom’s cum stringing between them.

Tom’s head dropped forward as he moaned in pleasure. He stood and pulled you to standing. He lifted you onto the table and pushed your legs open roughly.

“You minx, teasing me.” Tom growled as he licked against your sore and swollen slit.

It did not take long, given the day’s activities, for you to come with just Tom’s tongue. You screamed his name and intertwined your fingers in his ginger curls.

Tom smiled up at you with glistening lips. You pulled him to your lips, kissing you deep, tasting you on him.

“I need another shower.” you commented as Tom helped you down off the table.

“Care for a little company?” you asked with a wink.

-

Tom kept his mouth and cock to himself during the shower, but took great care and time washing your body.

“A body like this deserves first class treatment.” he said as he lathered up your torso. His finger grazed across your chest, and you arched at the touch. “Now darling.” His lips kissed your neck. “If you continue that, we will use all the hot water and I will miss my telephone calls.”

You spun around and pressed against his chest. “That would be a pity.” Your fingers traced the curls of Tom’s chest hair.

Tom swallowed hard and then gave a nervous laugh as he rinsed the two of you off.

The two of you dressed and Tom headed off to his study while you tidied up the house. Tom worked through lunch, but you brought him some food just the same. He thanked you in between phone calls. You ate in the kitchen and read for a bit.

“Darling, can you come in here?” Tom called from his study. You marked your spot in your book and headed in.

“What can I help you with, honey?”

“I need to read some scripts.” Tom started.

“Do you need someone to feed you lines?”

Tom’s face darkened. “Not exactly. I think it’s time for you to be punished for breakfast earlier today.”

“I thought the performance was the punishment.” Your cheeks heated at the memory.

“Hardly. That was for my pleasure and entertainment. But now you can make it up to me.” He stroked your cheek, and you nuzzled against his touch.

“I need some distraction. Come sit with me.”

You pulled up a chair next to him as Tom sat at his desk, legs splayed.

“No. With me.” He patted his lap.

You situated yourself on one of Tom’s thighs with Tom’s arm holding you steady.

Tom set about reading the scripts as you sat there.

“I’m bored, Tom.” you whined as Tom put one script down and picked up another.

“Then find some way to amuse you.” Tom replied. “Or perhaps…” His fingers trailed down past the waistband of your shorts. “I can entertain you.”

“But you have work to do.”

“I do.” Tom’s lips ghosted against your ear. “You would have to be punished for disturbing my work.” He removed his hand and squeezed your breasts through your shirt. “So I would suggest you find something to do.” He gave your thigh a playful smack.

You slumped against his chest. You rocked against him in frustration, grinding against his thigh.

“Now there’s an idea, darling. Why don’t you ride against me while I finish this up? If you keep from cumming before I get done, you can get a reward.”

“Can I pick the reward?” you perked up.

“Of course.”

You rocked back and forth against Tom’s thighs. You soon created a wet spot on Tom’s pants. He bit his lip to keep his own grunts and groans at bay. The hand around your waist teased along your shorts, dipping into the waistband. His fingers soon found your clit and drew lazy circles in time with your bucking against Tom’s thigh.

“That’s cheating.” you breathed. Tom’s fingers brought you closer to the edge.

“I never said I would fight fair. You are such a good girl for me.” Tom nipped at the spot behind your ear. You moaned at his words. Tom’s chest rumbled behind you. “Do you like that? Being called my good girl?”

“Yes, sir.” your words came in quick breaths as you focused on not orgasming.

Tom returned his attention to the script while still stroking you. You bit your lip to stifle the moans in hopes Tom would lose interest. Instead, Tom redoubled his efforts, pressing hard. You dug your nails into his arm. Just as Tom reached the last page, you buried your head against his chest and whimpered as you came.

Tom clicked his tongue. “So close.” he tsked. “But you can’t even control yourself for the time it takes me to get through a script.”

“I’m sorry.” You buried your face against him.

Tom crooked his thumb under your chin and pulled your face away to see his face. “I know you are. But only good girls get rewards. Were you a good girl?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“And what happens to bad girls?” His eyes wide.

“They get punished.” your voice small.

“That’s right, my sweet.” Tom kissed your temple. “They get punished.”

You trembled at what he would say next.

“Would you like your punishment now or later?”

“Later, please, sir.”

Tom’s expression softened. “Color?”

“Yellow.”

Tom pulled your legs up into his lap and he smoothed your hair back. “How about you settle onto the couch, while I make us some tea and we watch a movie? Would you like that?”

You nodded your head. “Very much so. What about your work?”

Tom smiled, eyes crinkled at the corners. “It can wait.”

You pressed your lips to his, and he wrapped his hand against your neck, pulling you tight.

Tom brewed the tea, and you picked out a movie, an old musical. Tom settled onto the couch as you laid your head in his lap. You dozed off before the movie ended. Tom placed a pillow under your head and quietly made himself some dinner. You didn’t stir once. Once it grew dark, Tom carried you to bed, tucked against his chest.

-

You woke the next morning to find yourself in bed, sun streaming through the curtains. Tom’s side of the bed cold. You sat up at the sound of a door opening.

“Awake, darling?”

“Yes. How long have I been sleeping?” You rubbed your eyes.

“At least 10 hours.” Tom pulled on his trainers.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. You had quite the day yesterday. Color?”

“Green.”

“So I am off for my run and it is time for your punishment.” Tom moved to the end of the bed and pulled out the restraints. “Get into position.”

You arranged yourself on the bed with your arms above your head and legs spread open. Tom fastened the restraints on your wrists first and then moved to the legs.

“Not too tight?”

“I’m good.”

“Now for the last part.” Tom ducked back under the bed again and came back with a vibrator and some straps.

You wriggled against the restraints. “You were in the goody box again.”

“Yes I was.” Tom strapped the vibrator against your clit. No matter how you moved, it stayed put. “I shouldn’t be more than an hour. Try to hold out. If you can.” He switched it on, kissed your cheek, and left the room.

You lost count of your orgasm somewhere around five. Tears streamed down your cheeks, and the sheets were a mess underneath you. You were such a mess, you didn’t even hear Tom open the front door.

“Please make it stop.” you begged when he entered the room.

“What a mess you’ve made!” Tom exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

He switched off the vibrator and removed the straps and restraints, rubbing your skin at the points of contact.

“I’ll run you a bath.”

You nodded at the suggestion.

You lingered in the bath well after Tom finished his shower. When you emerged, Tom had stripped the bed and put on fresh sheets.

You ambled down the stairs and found Tom with his head in the fridge.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“What are my options?”

“Full English, granola, or waffles?”

“You pick between Full English and waffles.”

Tom quirked an eyebrow. “You know what’ll pick.”

“I’ll take my chances.” You plucked a banana from the fruit bowl and ate it, making sure that it looked as lurid as possible.

“You temptress.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” you teased.

“You’ll pay for that later.”

“I’m counting on it.” you retorted as you trotted out of the kitchen.

Tom emerged later with two plates teaming with all the fixings of a full English.

“Eat up, darling.”

You tucked in, ravenous, having missed dinner the night before.

“It’s nice to see your appetite return.”

“I missed dinner.” you said with a mouthful of beans.

Tom laughed at the sight of you shoveling food into your face before tucking into his own food.

“So what are the plans for today?”

Tom frowned. “Unfortunately, I have to spend most of the day on the phone or reading.”

Your brows perked up.

“Alone, darling. I have to get some work done.”

“Fine.” you pouted.

“But come supper time, I am all yours.” Tom rose and reached from behind you. “And you will be mine.” he whispered in your ear.

“I look forward to it.”

Tom turned as he walked to put the plates in the sink. “Rest up.” His eyes glinted with mischief.

You shivered in anticipation.

-

The rest of the day dragged on. You resisted the temptation to disturb Tom in his study, where he had shut the door. You busied yourself with reading and chores.

As the sun dipped low, you pulled out ingredients for dinner. The house sat heavy and silent, so you turned on some music, shuffling your favorite playlist. As you stirred the sauce, your favorite song came on.

“We should take this back to my place.” you warbled into the spoon. Your hips swayed to the beat.

“We could do this, baby, all night, yeah. 'Cause I want you bad. Yeah, I want you, baby.” You continued to sing.

Tom’s muscular arms pulled you tight against his hips. “I want you too.” Tom cooed. “With those hips swaying…” He licked his lips. “I want you now.” Tom flicked the stove off.

He flipped your skirt up and pressed you against the counter. You faced an enormous window facing the backyard.

“Tom, the window.”

“What about it, darling?” His hands moving up and down the curves of your ass.

“The neighbors might see.” you hissed as Tom undid his pants.

“Does that excite you? That at any moment we could be discovered? His hand curled inward, teasing your thigh.

Tom positioned his foot to push your legs apart. You braced yourself against the counter. Tom swiped his fingers across your slit.

“Oh you are excited. Already wet. Dripping.” Tom pressed his cock with little resistance. “So ready for me.”

“Fuck me.” you moaned, bucking your hips back.

“I intend to. And much more. Let’s see how long before you cum.”

He thrusted hard into you. His fingers bruising against your hips. Tom was rough. His hand found your clit, and he pressed on it.

“I’m cumming!” you screamed.

“You like that don’t you, you like cumming on my cock.”

“Yes! I love cumming on your big cock!” you yell, knowing it would send Tom over edge as you spasmed around him.

Tom continued to thrust through your orgasm before pulling out.

“Kneel.”

You spun around and lowered to the floor. Tom’s hands tangled in your hair. “Put that pretty mouth to use, dear.”

You smiled up at him as you pressed your hands against his thighs. Tom’s eyes fluttered close, and you took him into your mouth.

“That’s right, darling. Take me all in.” Tom pressed himself deeper with each thrust.

You hollowed your cheeks as Tom fucked your face in earnest.

“Gods, you are amazing. I’m close.” Tom grunted.

You swirled your tongue across the head of his cock and with a guttural moan he spilled into your mouth.

You swallowed every drop, wiping the droplets from the corners of your mouth with your finger before popping it into your mouth and sucking.

“You are insatiable.” Tom purred as he pulled you up off the floor. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now dinner…” you eyed the pan on the stove over Tom’s shoulder.

“Let me help you.” Tom grabbed an apron and tied it on.

-

“Let me top you off, dear.” Tom filled your glass with more red wine.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Hiddleston?” Your words slurred.

“Am I succeeding, Mrs. Hiddleston?” Tom laughed.

“A bit.” You fiddled with the last bite of your pudding before Tom scooped it up on his spoon.

“Excellent. I have big plans for tonight.” He waved his arms in the air. “For the grand finale.”

You leaned down on your elbows. “I can’t wait.” You gulped down half your wine.

“Then why don’t you…” Tom snatched your glass from you, kissing you. Your lips tasted sweet of wine. “… go upstairs and undressed, while I clean up down here?”

“Sounds delightful. You spoiled me so.”

“You say that now.”

You giggled as you headed upstairs. You shed your clothes and placed them into the hamper. You situated yourself on the bed, awaiting Tom’s arrival.

The door creaked open and Tom smiled at the sight of you.

“Don’t you look divine? Waiting so patiently for me.” Tom pulled his shirt off.

“I’m not sure about the patient part.” You squirmed.

Tom’s eyebrow raised. “Oh, you were anxious? Why?” You detected a hint of a smile as Tom pulled off his pants and underwear.

“I just missed you.”

“Missed me or certain parts of me?” Tom crawled onto the bed.

You dragged your finger across his chest. “Well, I love all you but sometimes…” your voice trailed off.

Tom pulled you close to his side, pushing the hair away from your ear. “Tell me what you want, darling. Tell me your darkest desires.” Tom’s voice low and deep.

“I… I… want you to fill me completely. I want you to put a baby inside me.” your voice soft.

Tom’s eyes grew wide as his brow furrowed. “I didn’t know. We’ve never talked about this… are you sure?”

You nodded. “I’ve thought about it for some time and I’m ready for this if you are.”

Tom’s face broke into a gigantic smile. “Of course, I’m ready. This is the best birthday present ever.” He pulled you into a passionate kiss.

“Better than this weekend?”

“Hands down. Now…” Tom’s fingers traced circles on your hip bone.”… on your hands and knees. I have a surprise of my own.”

You scrambled to get into position as Tom rummaged through the nightstand. You couldn’t see what he was doing but the mattress gave under his weight.

“Just relax, this will be cold.” Tom warned as he poured a bit of lube on your ass.

“Oh!” you squealed. Tom chuckled as he massaged it in, his thumb pressed against your tight hole.

“Just preparing you for this…” Tom held a small plug in front of you. Your eyes widened in excitement. “… darling.”

You wiggled your ass against Tom’s hand. You took a deep breath as he pushed the plug into you. It settled against you and Tom tapped it a few times to make sure.

“God, that feels good.”

“I can’t wait to find out.” Tom slid his cock up and down your pussy, collecting your juices before plunging into you.

“You’re right darling, you feel divine. So full.” Tom groaned.

You moaned and arched your back. Tom reached forward and squeezed your neck. Your fingers snaked between your legs and found the bundle of nerves.

“I’m close, darling.”

“Then cum for me. Be a good girl and cum.” Tom squeezed your neck a little tighter, and you saw stars as you clenched around his cock. Tom moaned and pulled you upright. Your back pressed against his chest.

“That’s right darling, cum on my cock. Squeeze on me.” You moaned in response.

Tom’s hand moved to your breasts. He squeezed them hard.

“I can’t wait to see you heavy with child. These….” He gave your boobs a firm shake. “… swollen with milk to feed our baby.”

“You keep talking like that and I am going to cum again.”

Tom nipped your neck. “That’s the plan, darling.” He sucked hard, leaving a purple mark.

“Yes!” you panted as you bucked his hips in time with his thrusts.

“I’m close darling. Are you close?” he asked with a grunt.

“I’m close, Tom. Cum inside me. Please!” you begged.

“With pleasure.” Tom snapped his hips one more time as you spasmed around him.

Tom spilled inside you, you milked Tom’s cock with each squeeze. He groaned as the two of you fell onto the bed in exhaustion. Tom stilled but did not pull out of you.

“I want every drop to stay right where it needs to be.” Tom said. “But this….” he removed your plug with care. You hissed as he pulled it out. “… has served its purpose.” He set it on the nightstand.

You hummed in contentment, curling into the curves of Tom’s body.

“Bath or shower?”

“Can we just lie like this for a while?” you responded.

“Anything for you, darling.” Tom cooed. His arm draped protectively against your stomach.

“Do you think it worked?” you murmured as you drifted off, spent from the weekend’s activities.

Tom kissed your forehead, then your shoulder, and then your back. “If not, then we will just have to try again. Practice makes perfect.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.” Tom pulled you tight. “So do I, darling.” You drifted asleep in Tom’s arms, dreaming of a little baby with ginger curls and blue eyes.


End file.
